1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game management method of a game server which provides a game for a game apparatus of a player who have logged in through a communication network, or relates to a game apparatus, a game server, a game program, and a storing medium applied to a game utilizing the communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to a multiplayer-participating-type RPG (Role Playing Game) which utilizes internet, Ultima Online provided by Electronic Arts Square is well known. In such the multiplayer-participating-type RPG, a game map and player character data are provided on a game server on the internet, and a virtual space in which his own player character appear is reproduced on a display of a client computer owned by a person who logged in the game server. In the virtual space, another player character is also appearing, and the player character is operated by another client computer. In this manner, since each player character appearing in the virtual space is operated by the client computer, it is possible to enjoy a real maneuvering which could not be experienced with a stand-alone RPG.
In the prior art, however, only the player characters logging-in the game server are appearing in the virtual space. Due to this, in order to play a game with a player character not logging-in the game server, there was a necessity of either selecting a non-real time method such as filling out on a message board provided in the game or utilizing a communication method in a real-space such as making a phone call. Therefore, it was time consuming in starting the game. In addition, in such the game as in the prior art, there were many players who did not wish to be acquainted with an opponent in the real-space even though each player took a role as a friend in the game. Therefore, it was not possible to make a telephone communication with such the player.
It is a fact that one of pleasures in the multiplayer-participating-type game is to be able to meet persons who have a common interest. However, in the prior system, it is only possible to find a new friend out of players logging-in at that time. Of course, it is possible to meet a new person who has a common interest by resorting to such a method as leaving a message on the message board, “Those interested in OOO, come and join me at XX to ΔΔ.” In this case, it is not only inflexible because of a need of making an infallible access at an agreed-upon time, but also was there a necessity to allow a plenty of time for the opponent to read the message ever since the message was filled out on the message board. Due to this, there was a problem that it took time until it becomes possible to enjoy a game with an intended opponent.